dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rence Akatsuki (Formerely Lucifer)
Category:{High School DxD '''Rence Akatsuki '''is one of the two main male protagonists of ''Balance of Chaos and Order: Sigma-Alpha. ''He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and twin brother of the other main protagonist, Wake Kurogane, and a descendant of Lucifer. Rence has had a hatred for his biological father, Kuro, ever since he was seven, which is highly justified. But he still has love for his twin, Wake, his step mother, Rin Shinra, and his real mother, Akira Sakurame, knowing that they tried to prevent his abandonment, while his twin was also seven, not knowing of what was really going on. On the streets, Azazel finds the young seven year old Rence, and decides to take him under his wing. Rence met the young girl, Vali Lucifer, who he found out was the granddaughter of his older brother that no one told him about, making her his niece, but still fell in love with each other. He was also reunited with Jeanne, and became lovers with her as well. Rence possesses the Sacred Gear, Apocalyptic Abyss, which has the sealed spirit of the Black Dragon Emperor, Shadow, wields the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, and Clarent, the sword of his distant ancestor, Mordred Pendragon. He is the reincarnation of Chaos, the creator and primordial leader, making him take up the role as one of the three depicted in a prophecy long ago… Rence, with his intent on being a humorous one, has hidden the fact that he was a Devil from the Occult Research Club, and the Student Council, preferring to keep them confused on who he really is, for his own amusement and work, until he finally revealed the truth after Kokabiel revealed who he really is. He was happy to know that they still accept him and his Peerage, especially because his younger twin was happy to reunite with his brother. With everything still the same, Rence knew that things won’t stay peaceful forever, as a group known in the underworld, the Old Maou Faction, came up to him and asked him to join their cause-to destroy the current Devil System, and replace it with their own. Appearance In his normal state, Rence has light brown hair, with light blue eyes, a slim body build, and a face that most would classify as a bishounen. While using his Sacred Gear, his hair turns raven black, while he has platinum hair in his Chaos Form, and both forms have crimson red eyes with cross-like slits for pupils. Personality At first, Rence showed a lazy personality as he was about to enter his class with Jeanne in the Prologue, and also showed killing intent when he heard the male students cheer for his Jeanne. In truth, Rence is kind, laid back, and a bit of a flirt, as shown by how he interacted with http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiba_Girl.jpg Kiba Yumi during their little spar. But when a battle starts, his whole personality changes. He is instead merciless, cold, and even emotionless when it comes to slaying his enemies. Even so, Rence is truly just a friendly person, whose love for his comrades knows no bound, even if he has to see his hated biological father, Kuro Lucifer. History At a young age, Rence always acted on the thought that he has to "protect his family no matter what" as he always wanted to become a hero that his younger twin, Wake, would look up to. But after a certain incident where he was forced to go 'berserk', he was abandoned by his family, under the orders of his father, Kuro Lucifer. While he was only seven at the time, Rence already knew that his mother, step-mom, and brother had nothing to do with his abandonment, he greatly focuses his deep hatred on his father, blaming him for his banishment. Though, he still found a family of sorts, with Azazel acting as his father, and also meeting new people who he has made close bonds with. Even managing to unlock his Sacred Gear, Abyss, which houses the Black Dragon Emperor, Shadow, who became Rence's friend, and mentor when it came to his preparations for the Prophecy. Even so, Rence, to this day, still yearns to see his family again, hoping to at least say that he's doing alright to his mother, Akira Sakurame, and to make sure that his brother is doing alright. Plot The story revolves around Volume 1, with Rence first entering Kuoh academy with Jeanne, his Knight, and hiding his identity as a Devil from Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Wake Kurogane. Receiving a mission from Azazel about the Fallen Angels in Kuoh, who were being led by a lie made by Kokabiel, who was giving them orders through the traitor, Donahseek, Rence took on the mission in full stide, while Wake dealt with Rise Phenex. At first, he thought that no casualties would happen during this mission, until he was suddenly summoned to the park, by a dying Isane Hyoudou, ending up with him reincarnating her under his Peerage, as his new Pawn, beginning his journey to becoming the legend he was meant to be, using the power of 'Void' left to him by Chaos himself. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Balance of Chaos and Order: Sigma Alpha Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon: Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon:Sacred Gear User Category:WakeArchus